Iskemia
__TOC__ Biography Iskemia is the first both daughter of Isiras Kal-Thravos and Lokemia Kal-Thravos, the king and queen of Thravos, the kingdom of the gorgons. Thus, she is a princess, destined to eventually succeed her mother on the throne and choose a male naga (since gorgons are an all-female race) to become the king and her partner. She spent her youth in the royal palace of Thravos and in the palaces in other kingdoms and empires, coming along wherever her parents were invited to the seats of other royal houses in the land. As such, she grew up being quite a bit sheltered, very rarely meeting anyone from outside the royalty. Still, one occasion she had and which she took advantage each time was the Princess' Mercy Day, a day of tradition when the princess first in line for succession would go down from the royal palace, of course assisted by the best royal guards, and descend upon the city to a specially designated house where she would spend the whole day talking with and helping the people who came to seek assistance or just converse. She took it a step further than it is usually done and devoted a lot of time to studying the art of healing to be of more help during such occasions. She had few friends, mostly young member of other royalties, who she often sent and received letters from. She did, however, befriend a few of the servants and her personal maid had become one of her best friends. Other than the above, she spent her days studying, mostly topics helpful for a future queen. However, the first signs of a big change coming to her life appeared during her adolescence, when strange skin marks manifested themselves on her back, forming the image of elaborate twin wings. The priests of Thravos, the goddess of their land, upon examining the marks, announced that she had been chosen to be the new vessel of their goddess. For the goddess Thravos sometimes chooses to enter a mortal vessel to lead her people. It is rare, no more often than once a millennium, and it always announces the times of great change to the kingdom. The markings designated her as the new vessel and she would be given to the goddess upon reaching adulthood. Iskemia was at first awed and honoured to be given this chance, but the sorrowful expressions of her parents told her that something was wrong. Indeed, she soon discovered why were they sad: the holy vessel is destined to house the goddess's soul, allowing her to walk in the mortal realm... However, the vessel's original soul is absorbed the the vessel ceases to exist as a person. She spent the next few years dreading her approaching fate. There was no sense trying to oppose it, nobody opposed a goddess. And then, on the day of her adulthood, a great ceremony was organized, during which the goddess' soul was to be implanted in her body, replacing Iskemia with Thravos the Eternal. However, one of the neighbouring countries wasn't too happy about that. They saw Thravos's incarnation as a threat to themselves. Thus, on that day, a coalition of three neighbouring kingdoms - Messara, Clovis and Yvansa - raided Thravos. A forward attack reached Kal Thravos, the capitol. They broke through the very lax due to the festivities defences and reached the temple of Thravos, interrupting the ceremony before it could be completed. As a result, Iskemia retained her own soul and personality, but she was affected by the incomplete merger. How significantly, only time may tell... With the temple under siege, the mage priests attempted evacuating her and her parents via portals. However, Iskemia's incomplete merger affected the portal she entered and she slipped into darkness. She waked up some time later, lying alone in the middle of a forest she didn't know. Appearence As a gorgon/medusa, Iskemia resembles a human with the lower body of a snake and a full head of snake hair. Her skin is olive in tone, while her snake part is dark-green for the finer scales on the sides and top and medium-brown-orange for the larger scales at the bottom. Same goes for her hair snakes, who also have reddish eyes. Her face is constantly concealed by a white, silver and red mask, since if she was to ever reveal her face, those who look at it and those she looks at would turn into stone. Behind the mask is a beautiful face with snake-like eyes with blueish pupils, slit-shaped. To the sides of it is a pair of elongated, elf-like ears. She usually wears clothes that uncover her shoulders, but cover her upper body almost entirely, detached, tight "sleeves" going from her palms to halfway up the upper section of her arms. In terms of jewellery she usually wears bracelets on her wrists, one on her tail, and earrings in her ears. They seem to be intricately crafted. She has a snake-like split tongue and poisonous fangs. On her back she has carmine, wing-like markings, with a long tail-like marking in between them. On her forehead she has a marking in the shape of a circle with wings and a tail. Abilities Iskemia was never trained to fight and she spent most of her life in the palace, so she's not much of a fighter. She possesses the strength typical for her kind, but she's nowhere near as strong as a naga warrior. However, she also has the unique ability of her kind to turn into stone anyone who looks at her face or who she looks at with her face uncovered. Hence why she's constantly wearing a mask, to prevent turning someone into stone by accident. Her snakes are very independent, reacting to her subconscious, but also having personalities of their own. Their bites are poisonous, just as her bite. Her lower body is covered by scales which can prevent damage to some extent. Being touched by Thravos and almost becoming her vessel has had an effect in Iskemia's body, giving her access to a form of magic, but she doesn't know how to control it nor does she pretty much knows anything about it. The pattern on her back seems to have grown a bit due to the interrupted ceremony. Her eyes let her see in the dark and she has a keen sense of smell, albeit it's realized mostly via her tongue. Gallery Iskemia001.png|Iskemia in her original clothes IskemiaDetails004.png|Iskemia's markings and face and mask. Category:Characters Category:Razzy's